1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to shaving razors. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a shaving razor having integrally formed blade guards ahead of the cutting edge of each blade.
2. Background
Various shaving razors in numerous forms have existed for many years. Recent trends in shaving razors include an increasing number of closely spaced blades with a very shallow angle relative to the shaving plane. That is the blade forms a very small acute angle with the shaving plane. While the tight spacing of the blades has traditionally been deemed necessary to avoid nicks and cuts during saving, it also leads to a cartridge being clogged with shaving cream and detached stubble reducing the effectiveness of the razor cartridge as well as its useful life.